The purpose of the supplementary budget is to enable the researcher to follow for the fourth year the longitudinal samples of boys tested during the first three years of the project. The investigator has been able to test over 80% of the three year longitudinal sample and it should be possible to test over 70% of this same group for the fourth year. The addition of a fourth year would enable the investigator to determine if (1) the growth spurt exhibited by middle-class white subjects between 6 and 7 on the PPVT and RCPM would be replicated between 8 and 9 by other groups, (2) the patterns of development remain similar for the different groups at 9, (3) new patterns of abilities emerge at 9, (4) factor scores at 8 predict achievement at 9, (5) black children retain excellent short term memory and learning ability. Finally, a study of long term memory on the learning tasks will be undertaken to compare groups on episodic and semantic memory.